


Any Way You Want It

by moratti



Series: Mafia!KNVB [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, mafia
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 18:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5302901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moratti/pseuds/moratti





	Any Way You Want It

眼前这胶着的状态让范佩西感觉透不过气来。

“重新讲个价吧，格茨先生。”

出声的人是范德萨，他可以感觉到站在自己身旁的范佩西在焦虑，但他却并不着急，这样的心理拉锯战从来都没法在他这里占到一点便宜，他有信心拿下任何谈判——尽管他很清楚地明白，他们出现在这里并不仅仅只是为了这桩生意。

房间的四个角落都站了人，房间中央是一张长方形的会议桌，光滑的大理石桌面上没有任何摆设，西格蒙德·格茨——作为地中海航运公司（MSC）的代表——坐在离门最远的位子上，漫不经心地把玩着手里的中性笔，时不时地抬起头看一眼。

“抱歉，这是规矩。”

这样的场合让范佩西不自觉地开始走神，他鲜少穿正装，或者更准确地说，他不记得在这之前自己是否真的穿过正装，在他还是个街头混混的时候他就偏爱那些穿着让他感觉更为舒服的款式，而衬衫显然不在他的选择范围之内。加入KNVB之后他也没能改掉这个习惯，尽管他后来发现一些前辈们——比如正坐在他身旁的范德萨——对正装有着偏离职业本身的不同寻常的偏好，但他仍旧不太愿意尝试那种看起来太过严肃刻板的穿着。领带勒得他很难受，使得他不由地伸手扯了扯。

“价格就是竞争武器，格茨先生。”范德萨慢条斯理地说道，“你们和亚洲人投资那不勒斯港的想法我能理解，但是你们也知道，那不勒斯人的心思已经开始转移了。”他顿了一下，“上一个季度在那不勒斯卸下的货物只有四成规避了查验——你我都知道这个数字意味着什么。”

“虽然我不知道KNVB为何会突然对航运如此感兴趣，但是抱歉。”格茨耸了耸肩，放下中性笔，“那不勒斯仍旧是我们最大的货运码头，既然你们想要从意大利人手中分一杯羹，就必须拿出合作的诚意来，我猜你们也不想浪费鹿特丹这样的港口。”

KNVB感兴趣的才不是这个。

范佩西在心里哼了一声，这样反驳道。

不过埃德温或许真的对此充满兴趣。他又纠正道。前辈从进入MSC总部开始就俨然一副生意人的模样，好像把他来这里的真正目的都抛到了脑后，专心致志地和对方展开了讨价还价的拉锯战，全然不顾任务的核心内容。

但前辈也可能是在制造机会。他又想。KNVB真正感兴趣的是MSC在暗地里搞的勾当，谁都知道这个世界第二大的航运集团和那不勒斯的黑手党有着不可告人的关系，KNVB想弄清这其中的交易——或许是为了把这套经营模式复制到鹿特丹港，他这样猜测道——于是在两个月前派阿尔杨·罗本潜入MSC内部进行了调查。根据阿尔杨得到的信息，去年MSC从那不勒斯港卸下的货品有六成规避了查验，二成报关单未经核对，约有五万船次装有违禁或走私品，而这其中来自远东的货物占了百分之九十九，单季的逃漏税总额便高达两亿欧元。[注]

得到这样的信息，KNVB便对罗本下达了撤离指令，但后者并未如计划中的那样返回荷兰，而是在一个星期前与KNVB总部失去了联络。他和范德萨这次来日内瓦的真正目的便是这个，活要见人，死要见尸。

表面上是谈生意，实际上是在寻找适当的时机对罗本的下落进行调查。

 

“分一杯羹？”范德萨轻笑了一下，用轻描淡写的语气继续说道，“不，我们的目的可不是这个。这么说吧，市场并不是只属于意大利人的，何况那不勒斯可是个众矢之的，ICPO的眼睛一直在盯着亚平宁半岛，我并不觉得他们是个可靠的长期合作伙伴。”他顿了一下，补充道，“而你也知道，鹿特丹港才是欧洲第一大港口。”

格茨哼了一声，反驳道，“但我并不喜欢和荷兰人做生意。”

而我现在还没有任何借口离开这个房间。范佩西有些着急地想道。万一谈崩了这就打道回府，那可就是无功而返了——我甚至连MSC总部的其他地方都还没有去过。

“容我提醒，即使没有贵公司的合作，KNVB仍旧从那不勒斯人那儿捞到了不少好处，与谁合作才能更好地侵占市场是显而易见的。”范德萨保持着客套的笑容说道，“而我刚才说过，那不勒斯人的心思已经开始转移了，比起守着那不勒斯港的生意，他们更想吞并西西里岛，从而把自己的势力扩展到整个意大利南部。你知道的，黑手党内部的纷争一旦点燃，他们就无暇顾及其他了——与之相对的，KNVB的势力已经遍及整个荷兰，并无外患。”

走神的范佩西想到了半个月前罗本发回来的那串乱码。

 

那是在罗本开始撤离前发回的最后一条消息，最终被鉴定为了破译不了的乱码，而对此最为合理的解释是，消息曾被人半路拦截打乱过。这样看来，罗本很有可能凶多吉少——但范佩西拒绝接受这种可能，并坚持认为如果罗本的行动真的暴露了，那MSC的系统中必定能找到关于他下落的蛛丝马迹。

“哦？可是就我们得到的情报，KNVB的内部也是一团糟。”格茨得意地扬了扬下巴，“比如说你，范德萨先生，你是属于阿贾克斯的，而你身旁的范佩西先生则是费耶诺德的人。另外一个派别来自埃因霍温，三大势力都想控制整个KNVB，即便你们没有外患，内乱的情况也不容忽视。”

“这只是KNVB根据区域进行划分管理的标识而已，就如同企业的各个部门。”范德萨不紧不慢地反驳道，“就想你看到的这样，不同部门的人也能够一同行动，鹿特丹可是属于费耶诺德管辖范围的，如果真像外界传言的那样存在内乱的话，费耶诺德又怎么可能同意让我坐在这里与贵公司进行谈判。”

而且我们来这里是为了寻找一个埃因霍温的混蛋。

范佩西默默地补充道。

 

时间不等人，谈判的内容越来越偏离核心，而他还是没有找到离开房间的借口。

格茨没有马上回答，只是眯起眼睛打量着对面的范德萨，指尖在桌面上没有节奏地敲击着，看起来并没有太多耐心的样子，显然并不十分擅长这样应对这样的场景。他将视线挪到范德萨身旁站着的范佩西身上，后者一副心不在焉的模样让他忍不住皱了皱眉，事实上他从对方进入房间开始就在猜测他出现在这里的原因，而直到现在，他也没有想明白范佩西的作用究竟在哪里。

或许只是为了内部势力的互相牵制。他猜道。

于是他开口道，“既然KNVB有合作的诚意，那MSC并不介意就合作内容进行深一步的探讨。”他将视线重新投回范德萨身上，似笑非笑地勾起嘴角，“按照规矩，闲杂人等一律不允许在场。”他抬起小臂向门边站着的助手作了个手势，后者点了点头，带着原本占领着房间角落的四个高大的男人退出了房间。

格茨看向范佩西，并没有说话。

“罗宾不算‘闲杂人等’。”范德萨马上回答道。

格茨摇了摇头，“MSC的会议桌上可不允许出现管理层以下的级别——何况作为KNVB方代表的只有你，范德萨先生，我想范佩西先生应该只是作为你的助手出现在这里的，但既然你们来了，就得按照MSC的规矩来。”

原来埃德温说了那么久的废话就是为了等这句。范佩西想道。

正中下怀。

 

西格蒙德·格茨的助手先生显然没有太多的戒心。

走出房间之后范佩西便以上厕所为借口离开了前者的视线。

MSC的总部看起来就和任何上市公司的大楼没有任何区别，若非要说有什么奇怪的地方的话，这里除了洗手间以外，每一扇门外都没有任何能够显示房间功能的标识或是名牌。从洗手间门口径直经过的范佩西一时不知道究竟该从哪里下手进行调查，只得在电梯口停了下来，试图进行思考。

他只带了一把Beratta 92FS，如果行动暴露和对方进行火拼的话，他似乎占不到任何优势，无论是在人数还是在威力上。所以他只能尽可能地低调行事，并且得在被抓包的第一时间想好不会让人怀疑的借口，否则就真的凶多吉少了。

想到这里，他将手伸进口袋里摸了摸躺在那里的U盘。

那是KNVB的技术人员交给他的，只要他在MSC总部任何一台有权限接入系统资料库的电脑上插入那个U盘，自动运行的程序便会入侵MSC的系统，从而让他能够在里面寻找任何他需要的文件。

所以当务之急是寻找一台有权限的电脑。他想。通常情况下，越是隐蔽的房间，机密级别便越高，他的时间不多，无法每个房间依次试过去。他站在电梯门前往右边望去，走廊尽头的房间看上去是个合适的选择，于是他权衡了三秒，开始往房间走去。

房间门并没有上锁，范佩西十分轻易地便溜了进去。

那是个书房模样的房间，看起来是个办公室，他注意到书柜的把手上有个显眼的纹章图案，有些眼熟，但他并没有多想，径直向着办公桌走去。他无从得知会议室里的谈判进行到了哪个步骤，但他知道并没有太多的时间可以供他浪费，如果在格茨走出会议室之前他没能返回的话，那可就棘手了。

他从口袋里掏出U盘，因为有些心急的缘故，没拿稳，U盘掉在地板上发出小声的清脆响动，他紧张地蹲下身去捡，起身时又将脑袋撞在了办公桌边沿，疼得他捂住脑袋条件反射地蹲了回去。

“嘶——”他揉了揉撞疼的后脑勺准备站起身，却忽然感觉到身后有人，顿时警铃大作，下意识地想掏枪，却几乎是同步地感觉到有硬邦邦的东西抵在了他还没来得及从后脑勺拿开的手背上，那触感告诉他毫无疑问地是把枪。

“好久不见。”

 

“——阿尔杨？”

 

范佩西脑海里跳出的第一个念头是“太好了”，但在八分之一秒之后这个念头变成了“完蛋了”，在对方沉默的三秒钟的时间里无数念头闪过了他的脑海，唯独忘记了这个时候应该先把枪掏出来再想些乱七八糟才是正确的做法，于是他失去了最后与对方平等对峙的机会，等到那些念头把他的脑袋搅成了一团浆糊，罗本已经利索地钳住了他的两只手腕扣在身后，用布条绑住了。

“操！”

被罗本从地上拉起来的时候他的手肘撞上了办公桌边沿，或许和他脑袋撞到的是同一个地方，疼得他下意识地爆了粗口，然后在看到对方那张他熟悉得有些腻味的脸时，忍不住再次开口咒骂道，“操，阿尔杨，你在搞什么鬼？！”

罗本没有回答，只是意味深长地挑了一下眉毛，用枪口抵着他的太阳穴，往房间东面的书柜侧了侧脑袋，还没开口，对方便抬起膝盖向着他的下身撞去，他顺势退了半步，用手抓住对方向他扫来的膝盖，条件反射地伸腿一绊，将对方扫翻在了地上。

被放倒的范佩西咬住嘴唇闷闷地哼了一声，被绑在身后的双手使得他无法马上爬起身，于是索性一动不动地躺住了，抬起眸子狠狠地剐了罗本一眼。

“近身战训练的时候你从来就没有赢过我。”罗本居高临下地看着范佩西，笑道，“如果随便闯进这里的换成是别人，躺在这里的大概就是尸体了。”

“需要我感谢你的不杀之恩吗？”范佩西又剐了罗本一眼，没好气道，“你他妈到底是什么情况？！”他躺在地上不自在地扭动了几下，压在身下的手有些酸痛，但他在倒地的时候扭到了脚，现在疼得他倒吸几口气都没法缓过来，更别提从这个尴尬的姿势中直起身子了。

罗本没有回答，伸手将对方从地上拉了起来，半拖半拽地往书柜的方向走了过去，在对方因为扭伤了脚踝而不停抽气的背景音中从边侧奋力推了推书柜，将藏在后边的暗门展现在了对方面前，刚好可以容纳一个人通过的宽度。

范佩西目瞪口呆地看着眼前的情景，半晌不知道该说点什么。

 

“这算是密室？”

被对方拖进书柜后面的房间之后，范佩西这样问道。

“不算是，这里和外面房间的构造完全一样，只是比较隐蔽，需要从书柜后面的暗门进来。”罗本回答道，“重点是这里没有监控和窃听器，可以放心说话。”

范佩西转过身努力抬了抬手，试图让对方注意到他的手还被反绑着，罗本只撇了一眼，便很快回绝道，“不了，你还是被绑着比较安分，这样可以省掉很多麻烦。”

“操你，阿尔杨。”范佩西忿忿道，“还有你是不是需要解释一下？”

“半个月前我发回总部的情报是不是变成乱码了？”罗本绕着范佩西转了一圈，似乎是在思考到底要不要给对方松绑，但他最终还是选择了转过身，走到办公桌旁，坐到了上面，用一种故弄玄虚的笑容冲着范佩西笑，“除了MSC在那不勒斯干的勾当之外，我在这里还发现了更加有趣的东西。”那笑容范佩西无比熟悉，每次在训练中占了上风时，阿尔杨·罗本就是这样笑的，“当然，你得知道一个航运公司能和黑手党达成愉快而‘平等’的交易关系，一定不是那么简单的事情。”

范佩西不耐烦地用脚尖点了点地，但并不想开口催促。

“可以这么说，MSC本身便是被黑手党控制的。”

——那个纹章。

范佩西下意识地将视线投向了书柜，和外面的房间一样，把手上有着相当显眼的纹章，红白蓝三色，刚才他只是觉得眼熟，并未细想，但现在他想起来了。

“拜仁？！”

罗本耸了耸肩，“这个图案再加上BAYERN MUNCHEN的字样就是拜仁慕尼黑的纹章了——德国最大的黑手党控制着瑞士只手遮天的航运公司，听起来很合理不是吗？”他这样说着，一边上下打量着站在他面前的范佩西，评价道，“你穿成这样会让人很想操你。”

“操。”范佩西再次咒骂道，“就知道你没安好心！”

 

当罗本将他整个抱离地面然后放在办公桌上时，范佩西还在试图通过转换话题来摆脱自己所处的困境，“那你他妈的到底为什么不回荷兰？被拜仁招降了？”

“这是两个问题。”罗本动作并不温柔地扯掉了对方的领带，意图明确地解起了衬衫上的纽扣，“关于前一个问题，KNVB给我的回程机票所使用的护照是无效的，我差点在机场被抓起来。”他解开范佩西的皮带，拉下裤链，径直将手摸索了进去，隔着内裤握住了对方的性器，“看起来你的身体并没有那么想我。”

“操，这场景换成你看看到底会不会硬。”

“我以为这样刺激而危险的场景对你而言充满了乱七八糟的情趣。”罗本用指尖恶意地刮弄了一下手中性器的前段，刺激得范佩西忍不住闷哼了一声，他对这样的反应颇为满意，“或许只是你慢半拍的大脑还没领会到而已，不过我们有的是时间，西格蒙德·格茨的啰嗦程度相信你应该已经见识过了。”

他俯下身去含住了范佩西的乳首，用舌头舔弄了几下，空出的那只手伸到对方身后按了按尾椎的位置，示意对方抬起身子好让他将碍事的长裤连同内裤一起扒下来。范佩西没有多想便照做了，在对方将他的裤子褪至脚踝处时还配合地自己用脚尖将裤子蹭到了地上，光溜溜的两条腿没有安全感地晃动了两下。

“MSC，或者说拜仁，确实发现了我的行动。”他用牙齿轻轻啃咬着对方胸前的凸起，满意地看到那里十分配合地挺立了起来，原本偏浅的颜色泛起了红，在那片对于男人而言过于白皙的皮肤的映衬之下显得尤为诱人，“但他们想要的不是我的命，而是想要我加入，所以我才能这样站在你面前。”他抬起头咬住对方的嘴唇，含糊不清地说道，“以及对你做各种各样的事情。”

“说得好像你以前没有做过似的。”

范佩西很想推开对方，但被反绑在身后的双手派不上任何用场，只能支撑起上身勉强维持住平衡。他的脑海里有太多的疑问，不知道该先问哪一个，最后他才反应过来，在对方重新低下头去照顾他的乳首时质问道，“你加入拜仁了？！”顿了好一会儿才补充道，“还是说只是将计就计？”

罗本放在对方性器上的手忽然捋动了几下，动作并不温柔，惹得范佩西差点惊叫出声，咬住了下唇才勉强把呻吟般的叫声给憋了回去。他重新直起身子，看进范佩西的眼里，“我以为你会先问护照的事。”

“哦还有护照的事……”范佩西不自在地捏了捏身子想往后挪动一些，他的性器在罗本手中已经完全勃起了，他并不觉得这是个进行公事交流的恰当时机，但他还是吞了口口水，然后问道，“为什么会失效？为了灭口？——好像也说不……嗯……下手轻点！”不小心漏出口的呻吟让他一瞬间红了脸，倒不是真的羞赧，只是他特有的生理反应而已，但罗本该死地爱极了他这个特点。

“不，不是KNVB想把我困在这里，但是KNVB内部有人想。”

这句话让范佩西几乎被情欲攻占的大脑瞬间清醒了不少。

他张了张嘴，半晌没说出话来。KNVB的内部纷争他多少也知道一些，毕竟十年前他自己就差点被阿贾克斯的人置于死地，若不是阿贾克斯的前辈们对他青睐有加又处处照顾，他相信自己绝对活不到今天。

而如果罗本的说法属实，那么就意味着这种纷争被再次摆上了台面。

但除此之外，他还有更为在意的问题。

 

“——你从刚才开始就一直在回避是否被拜仁招降的问题？”

 

罗本用拇指与食指捏了捏范佩西刚扭伤过的脚踝，引出一声惨叫似的呻吟。他握着脚踝将那条修长的腿抬了起来，折到了对方胸前，让对方将脚踝架到他的肩膀上，“拜仁和KNVB并不存在直接的利益冲突。”他避重就轻地回答道，“比起这个，KNVB的内部纠纷才是你更应该关注的。”

他直接曲起两根手指挤进了范佩西的后穴，进入的瞬间便感觉到手指被紧紧地缚住了，无法抽动，“放松一点，罗宾，你快要把我的手指夹断了。”

“操。”范佩西干脆地回复道，“有本事别做。”

他可以非常清晰地感觉到对方的手指在他的体内试图动作，由于紧张而无法放松的后穴异常干涩，每一寸细胞都在叫嚷着拒绝扩张。这不是个适宜的场合更不是个适宜的时机，但大脑里又有个声音在催促他放松身体好让罗本能够顺利地操进来。

“你的身体可不是这样回答的。”

罗本感觉到裹住他手指的括约肌放松了下来，使得他能够相对轻松地运动起了手指，对方的后穴配合着他抽插的动作开合着，这让他感到相当满意，“前辈们能保你一时不能保你一世，罗宾。”他说，“在KNVB你必须得保持着警惕，谁也不知道权力的纷争什么时候会降临到自己的头上——何况你可是下任首领的候选人。”

“去他的首领！”范佩西皱了一下眉，“你就不能快点操进来吗？”

“如果你想痛得永生难忘的话。”罗本耐心地加入了第三根手指，“但即使你想，我也不愿意把老二交给你开发不完全的屁股，那玩意断了可不是闹着玩的。”他的手指变换着角度攻占范佩西的后穴，试图将他的身体完全打开，好容纳他身下现在硬得仿佛可以把眼前这人戳出个洞来的家伙。

等到范佩西不自觉地发出了一串细碎的呻吟时，他知道是时候了。

罗本握着对方被抬起的那条腿的膝盖内侧，将手指抽了出来，撑在桌面上，将性器前段对准了范佩西的后穴，“忘了说。”他停住了动作，说道，“其实在你们进入MSC总部之后我就将大楼的监控全部都关闭了。”

“操你！”

“是我在操你。”罗本纠正道，然后像是为了验证自己的说法似的将性器挺入了进去，“你从来都不是top的那个。”他俯过身去与对方接吻，范佩西感觉到自己被抬起的大腿几乎贴到了胸前，这姿势有些突破他的想象，但他马上又不甘心地想道，自己的身体能够胜任如此需要柔韧性的动作，多半都要归功于阿尔杨·罗本。

“——你真的不跟我回荷兰？”

“你何必执着于这个问题。”

“混蛋。”范佩西下意识地骂道，随即又觉得这句话在眼前的场景里听起来充满了调情的意味，于是咬了咬牙，“你最好是有别的什么任务需要用这个身份去完成……否则……”开口说话这一行为让他没能成功地把呻吟给吞回去，他只好咬住下唇含糊不清地继续说道，“下次见面……老子一定毙了你……操！不要突然整个进来！”

“你没发现你一开口说话就是在破坏情调吗？”罗本不置可否地说道，“不过没操到你开口只能呻吟是我的错。”他又狠狠地往深处顶了几下，加快了抽送的动作，“你得知道，罗宾，即使是为了跟你上床，我也不会轻易离开KNVB的。”

“这他妈的……甚至算不上是个保证……”

“谁知道呢？”罗本又俯身吻了吻对方的鼻尖，“你应该自信点儿。”

范佩西还想说点什么，但罗本愈发猛烈的进攻使得他只能断断续续地发出破碎的呻吟，根本拼不出一个完整的单词，只好作罢，放弃似的撇过头，甚至没有再试图去阻止从唇齿间溢出的呻吟。

 

那根本算不上是句严肃的承诺。他想。

但无论如何，他迟早会看清阿尔杨·罗本的选择的。

 

 

【全文完】

 

 

[注] 统计来自Roberto Saviano的《Gomorrah》


End file.
